Conventionally, in order to connect an electronic device such as a mobile phone or a smartphone to a connection cable such as a charging cable, a magnetic coupling connector that magnetically couples one of connector main bodies (hereinafter referred to also as the “first connector main body”) attached to one end of the connection cable with the other of the connector main bodies (hereinafter referred to also as the “second connector main body”) built into the electronic device has been widely used (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
According to this magnetic coupling connector, a first connector main body 100 and a second connector main body 102 to be coupled with each other include a magnet 101 provided in a coupling portion thereof and a magnet or magnetic material 103 provided in a coupling portion thereof, respectively. When the connector main bodies 100 and 102 are coupled with each other by a magnetic force from the magnets, movable contact terminals 104a and 104b, disposed in the coupling portion of the first connector main body 100 and composed of, for example, pogo pins, are pressed against fixed contact terminals 105 disposed in the coupling portion of the second connector main body 102. As a result, the connector main bodies 100 and 102 are electrically connected to each other.
According to such a conventional connector main body 100, a housing 106 made of an insulating resin includes a recessed magnet accommodating portion 107 opened on a coupling surface side. The magnet 101 is fitted into the magnet accommodating portion 107 by means of press fitting and thereby fixed so as to be exposed at the coupling portion.